Stupid Cupid
by nicoleEverdairForever
Summary: Katniss was just recently dumped by her boyfriend to go off to college and she was devastated but it's her junior year, she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way to make most of it. She's officially the queen of Panem high, head cheerleader, and the junior class president. Finnick Odair is the new quarterback. Who just wants to have fun? Modern High School story….
1. First day

_**Summary: **_

**_Katniss was just recently dumped by her boyfriend to go off to college and she was devastated but it's her junior year, she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way to make most of it. She's officially the queen of Panem high, head cheerleader, and the junior class president. Finnick Odair is the new quarterback. Who just wants to have fun? High School story…._**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, it's me Nicole the author of the river in reverse and I will be starting a new high school story about the hunger games gang and it will be Finniss or Everdair but like the river in reverse I will have them with other people before getting them together… And I will be using a lot of TV shows in this because I always imagine my fav characters saying their quotes and lines. But I do not own it and this chapter I used Suburgatory! I J'dore that TV show and I totes ship Tessa/Ryan but they are O.V.E.R over. Like I don't understand why… And some gossip girl._**

* * *

**"Something Beautiful"**  
_**(NEEDTOBREATHE)**_

**_In your ocean, I'm ankle deep_**  
**_I feel the waves crashin' on my feet_**  
**_It's like I know where I need to be_**  
**_But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_**

**_Just how much air I will need to breathe_**  
**_When your tide rushes over me_**  
**_There's only one way to figure out_**  
**_Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown_**

**_Hey now, this is my desire_**  
**_Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful_**  
**_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_**  
**_'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful_**  
**_Oh, something beautiful._**

* * *

Today's officially my first day in Panem high, I used to go to another school but Panem begged me to move to their school and offered me quarterback because their quarterback left for College. And he was a living legend in Capitol. He was the best quarterback Panem ever had and they have the best. They always win, I mean every year. That's why I accepted because all of the quarterbacks now played for the biggest football teams in the country.

This guy named Peter or Peeta's now giving me and this copper haired girl name Annie a tour. He's lean, medium size, blonde and from all his babbling he's a football player.

"I don't know about your old schools but here, we hang out were we belong." Peeta turns to me. "Since you're the quarterback you hang out with the cool kids in ramp."

I raised an eyebrow. "The ramp?"

Okay, in my old school we have cliques but we have whatever they called the ramp. Oh finny have you got yourself into.

"Here in Panem, we, the populars; have certain places only we can access, like the ramp, I'll show you later during lunch."

I nod once and he turns his attention to Annie. "Okay, I'm only telling you this because you have potential. You're pretty but if you want to be popular, drop your style, I suggest burn your clothes and replace it with a whole new wardrobe of clothes."

I wanted to punch him for being a dick but Annie answered. "Replace them with what style?"

Peeta looks around and pointed when found what he wanted. "You see what that girl is wearing? The hot one with dark brown hair and grey eyes?"

I darted my eyes in that direction and looked for brown hair and grey eyes standing by an open locker, giggling.

"Like her?" Annie asks unsure.

The girl they were looking at wore something Annie would never wear. The girl wore tight crop top, high waisted skinny jeans and some combat boots, while Annie wore jeans and t shirt…

"Yep, don't bite her style to hard. You want to impress her not get on her bad side." He paused, chewing on his bottom lip and then continued but his tone wasn't cheerful like before. "Trust me. Her bad side is bad, especially because her boyfriend just dumped her to go to college."

I didn't listen to a word he said but I analysed the girl. She's hot, I'll give her that but she's probably just some dumb bitch like other popular girls.

"She doesn't look all that." Annie chirped.

Peeta's blue eyes bugged out. "Don't say that! If anyone hears you…" He paused again thinking of the right word to say. "How shall I rephrase this…? Goner. You are gone."

Annie scoffs. "What the hell does she think she can do to me?"

"A lot of things, Katniss is a bitch and a smart one!'

Annie still acted like she doesn't believe him. "Don't take my word for it. The last girl messed with Katniss dropped out because she couldn't take her tormenting. And Katniss did a lot of damage; the girl got totally beat up. Katniss pulled her hair and her scalp with it!"

"I'll listen to him if I were you." Some girl said. "I'm Madge." She held out her hand and I took it and gave it a firm squeeze.

"So, Peeta, are you coming to funeral?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Peeta said enthusiastically. "How's Katniss handling it?"

What are they talking about?

"Who died?" Annie asks as confuse as I am.

"No one died, silly!" Madge exclaimed. "It's Panem' tradition. We have a ceremony for those left for college. Like official goodbyes and we watch the mini films, burn stuff but it's mostly for Gale Hawthorne, our old quarterback. We'll watch the videos that filmed that were filmed for this, like, about his experience and love life here in Panem."

"Okay then..." I mumbled.

"And as for Katniss… I don't know, she's crying all the time and when she's not, she's a bitch. She's not herself… I really hope this funeral is going to help her get over Gale. I keep telling her it's going to be okay, she can just follow Gale when she goes to college but she's... argh!.. I can't stand her being like this. It's unlike her and I don't know what to do!"

"She's going to be okay, knowing Katniss this is only going to last a week." Peeta said, rubbing Madge shoulder.

Madge frowns. "A week? Peeta it's been months since Gale left. He left before even summer began to go to this stupid holiday with his mates, and probably already fucked so much girls he can't remember and the only thing Katniss have done is play tonsil hockey with my brother and Gloss!" Madge snapped and then mumbled a 'sorry'.

Peeta's eyes bugs out. "Katniss made out with your brother? Katniss and Marvel? Made out? Katniss?"

Mage ignored him. "Ignore him; he's just jealous because he's been in love with Katniss since 8th grade."

Madge raised her arm and looks at the time. "We should go to the auditorium, the bells about to go.

* * *

The auditorium was packed. I guess they really value their traditions here. Peeta dragged me up the front row with him and he introduced me with his friends. I met; Johanna Mason, a crazy bitch but seems pretty cool. And then Glimmer, she's kinda slutty and threw herself at me and her other siblings whom are seniors Cashmere and Gloss, twins. Clove, a short girl but with the strength of a man. Madge's brother, Marvel, who's really funny and a perv. He jokes about getting girls naked. And then there's Cato; captain of Lacrosse. He's okay, I guess. A little anger issues but he's normal. And normal is all that I need to survive this school.

"Where's Katniss?" Cashmere asks Peeta.

"I don't know." Peeta shrug.

"She's supposed give a speech, because Gale put her up to it. Didn't you guys know that?" Johanna asked, looking at everyone. "Not even you Madge?"

Madge looks down on the floor, looking ashamed. "It's not like she tells me everything."

"That's what questions are for! Seriously you always complain about Katniss being a bitch when you, her own BFF, is a bitch herself. Katniss already has enough on her plate and you guys are not helping by complaining with her bitchiness, when you don't even bother try to understand her!"

I kept to myself and just watched them. There's clearly tension, and I judge Johanna too quickly about her being crazy but her morals are great.

"Careful Jojo, you sound as if you actually care." Cato teased.

She groans. "I do care, unlike you bitches!"

"Shut up Johanna! Just because you know one thing about Katniss that I didn't doesn't mean you're suddenly her best friend!"

Johanna stepped closer to Madge and Madge did to Johanna. Peeta stepped in. "It's only the first day without Gale and your already up each other's ass! How will we stick together without Gale or glue?"

Johanna and Madge steps back from each other. "We need a new glue." They unison and they looked at each other and grins.

"But who?" Glimmer spoke for the first time.

And all eyes landed on me.

"No" I exclaimed. "No, no, no, no!"

I shook my head violently, and raised my hand above my head. Why do they even want me to? Seriously? They don't even know me.

"You're quarterback, means you're the leader of the pack" Peeta says in the matter of fact.

That's true. It's in the movies and in my old school the quarterback is the leader.

"How do you even be the 'Glue?"

They all look clueless. "We don't know, Gale just did it."

"I'm not Gale!" I defended.

"But you're a lot like him! You're looks. Well not really he has grey smouldering eyes and your eyes are bright. But your both seem like the brooding type." Madge says unsure.

They all look at me desperately that I almost pitied them, almost. "I'll think about it."

We were all sat down in out seat. Johanna, me, a reserved spot for Katniss, Madge, Gloss, Marvel, Glimmer and Cashmere. The stage was well organised; A podium and photos in a stand in a line but the biggest of them all were the one with a written name; Gale Hawthorne.

The school principal; Alma Coin, began to make her speech. "We are gathered here today to honour those whom graduated. They will be missed. For starters I would like to welcome in our Senior Class president, Carissa Fox."

Johanna leaned in close to me but not to close. "That's Carissa, we call her Fox or Foxface because she's cunning and agile but careful with her she tends to fall hard with guys and gets a little nutty."

"Thanks for the heads up."

She nods and sank back in her seat.

A fiery haired girl walked up to the podium, taking the principals spot. "I'm only making this short because majority of people here is just here for Gale Hawthorne."

The crowd chuckled because it's the truth.

"Well, I'm just going to say congratulations to the siblings of the graduates here and I know how proud you all must be. As I am with my brother, Blight Fox. And I want to say that, they will be missed. And welcome in our head cheerleader, Katniss Everdeen."

The brunette stepped in the stage and I could feel the populars tense beside me. Katniss face was puffy. It was obvious that she's been crying. "And present her with Gale's letterman jacket."

A boy with ran in the stage holding the neatly folded jacket and handed it to Carissa or Foxface who handed it to Katniss. She hugged it tight around her chest and unfolded it, slipping it on.

Katniss then slowly walked up to the podium with her arms crossed. I could see how nervous she is, she was a mess. The giggling girl I was earlier is now replaced with a scared little girl.

"Okay." She started. "I honestly don't' even want to come up but Gale and I made a pact that if I cry when he leaves I would have too. And I did." Tears pooled her grey eyes.

I heard sobbing behind me and I turned around to see girls clutching each other's hands. And some held banners that read; Kat and Gale forever. That's just ridiculous to mourn a post high school relationship.

"I didn't cry because I would never see 'the body' quote and unquote. Again." She laughed as her tears fall down her rosy cheeks. "Or his amazing 'Gun show."

The crowd laughed again and I couldn't help but.

Katniss waited for the audience to stop laughing before speaking again. "I cried because my best friend was leaving. When he left for college, we were already broken up a week before. And it was all me. We couldn't decide on what college he should go to and so we decided to draw in from a hat but I rigged it." She paused when she heard the audience gaped.

"But he wasn't mad about that. He was mad because I rigged it to the college he wanted to go to and not the college closer here. And he dumped me because instead of choosing him to stay. I." She buried her face on her hand and sobbed. She recovered from her state. "Instead of choosing him to stay, I chose to send him away." She sobbed again. "I'm so sorry I can't do this." She ran off the stage and ran to Johanna's arms. A seat away from me is an upset Madge, probably because she expected Katniss in her arms. Once everyone settled down, I offered her to sit on my seat, so she'll be next to Johanna.

They played the videos of the interviews of late students and talked about their experience and how they met their high school sweethearts here. They were mostly about love. And not the academics.

"Madge?'

"Hmm?" That's response, it's like she ran out of words in her vocabulary.

"Why is this all about romance?"

But Madge didn't reply, Katniss did. "The school principal is a hopeless romantic bitch who is single because she's recently divorce and spends all her time meddling with other people's relationships."

I chuckled. How crazy is that to have a principal who would meddle into your relationship.

Katniss added with a grin. "And she's hooking up with the one of the school counsellor, Boggs Wolfe."

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Nope." She replied popping the 'P' "This is a school with no rules. As long as the authority doesn't know. It didn't happen."

"No rules? How does that work?"

"It has rules but they don't authorize as much as the other schools. You can just cut class but in test you have to do well or else you fail. Let's just say, you can do whatever the hell you want. As long as your popular, which you are. I'm Katniss by the way." She held out her hand and I gladly took and shook it. "Finnick."

I turned the attention back to the video but this **_time Gale was about to knock on the door but it opened before he could even._**

**_"Gale, I'm so glad to see you!" Katniss says cheerfully._**

**_"Katniss, I don't want to scare you off by bringing up the 'L' word, so I'm just going to say that I love you, I'm in love with you, and I love loving you." _**

**_The camera focuses on Katniss who looks like she's fighting a huge smile and look down the ground smiling. But then suddenly look up. "Wait, which 'L' word were you talking about?"_**

**_The camera then confuses on Gale's face. "Leaving."_**

The video stops there.

How did they get this video? It wasn't like bad quality in fact in was like a film. "Hey Kat? How did they get this video?"

"It's filmed. When were about to do something special or a first in our relationship. We tell the teachers and they get camera's follow us everywhere and we get exact credit." Her response.

"So I have to do it?"

She shook her head 'no' "Not unless you want too, for me a little exact credit can't hurt because I barely go to class. And you get to keep the videos."

Another video played again and it was some girl talking about her perfect high school life was. But I didn't listen. This is only my first day but I already saw someone cry over her ex and friends argue over another friend. Honestly? I think life would never be boring here in Panem. Katniss consulting to Johanna instead of Madge means there's a problem there. I wonder what? I'm really curious to know but I'm afraid to ask. I really wanted to know and I'm about to find out.

**_It was some girl talking and the camera quality wasn't as great as the others, it was obviously taken with an IPhone instead of a video cam. "Okay, I was told that Gale is about to meet a girl who is not his girlfriend and that girl isn't just some girl, she is Katniss very own BFF!"_**

Katniss was heavily breathing next to me, cracking her knuckles and Madge wince.

**_"Gale! You came!" Madge ran towards Gale throwing herself at him._**

**_"Whoa" Gale exclaimed. "What are you doing?"_**

**_"What I should have done a long time ago. "Madge tippy toed to kiss him but Gale stopped him before she could. _**

**_"What the hell are you doing? I'm with Katniss."_**

**_"I don't know what I'm doing Gale! It was always supposed to be us. You weren't supposed to fall in love with my best friend! It was going to be you and I remember? Kat was just our best friend." Madge desperately says._**

**_"Madge." Gale began. "I love Katniss more than I ever loved you. I know it wasn't supposed to be but she and I shared something special. I did love you. But it's always going to be Katniss."_**

Wow… I honestly thought Madge would be the nice girl… And not the one to try and get back with her ex-boyfriend, who was her best friend's boyfriend.

"I knew you still felt something!" Katniss shouted, standing off her seat.

And Madge did the same. "Of course I still feel something! Gale and I were together first and you stole him!"

"I stole him? Gale and I got together months after your break up!"

"You are not supposed to go out with your best friend's ex-boyfriend!" Madge shriek back .

"You're pulling the friends card? You tried to get back with him when I was dating him!"

"You stole him." Madge shot back.

"Only because we felt something special!"

"The only special you felt is that he was mine."

Katniss frowns. "You would see it that way. Because it's always about you, isn't it? Im sorry to break it to you but Gale and I have a real connection"

"Had" Madge corrected bitchily.

The crowd obviously loves Katniss more than they do Madge because they started to 'boo' Madge and tell her how low she is. The teachers didn't even care. Madge ran off not wanting to give Katniss the satisfaction of her defeat and tears.

"That's right you fucking mutt! Leave and you better not show your face unless you want it rearranged!"

That was fun seeing those girls fight, it was like watching a movie. The only thing missing is bucket of popcorn. It will be fun here after all.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello lovelies.**_

_**This is unedit **_

_**Inspired by: Tessa/Ryan suburgatory.**_

_**And I will update the river in reverse real soon. **_


	2. Sleepover

**_I used gossip girl and I don't own it…_**

**_A/n: This high school is based on Australian high school but with cheerleaders and football players. Technically we have football players or Rugby players._**

* * *

_**'Red'**_

_**(Taylor Swift)**_

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**_  
_**Faster than the wind**_  
_**Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly**_  
_**Loving him is like trying to change your mind**_  
_**Once you're already flying through the free fall**_  
_**Like the colors in autumn**_  
_**So bright just before they lose it all**_

_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**_  
_**Loving him was red**_  
_**Loving him was red**_

* * *

**_(Katniss' POV)_**

I don't know what other people does when they find out their best friend is a bitch who will try to steal your boyfriend, who happens to be her ex-boyfriend, but didn't move on after two years. But in my book it's something that I don't just let go. I wouldn't be queen of Panem if I don't take justice for treason. Don't take my word for it; the last girl messed with me was Delly Cartwright. She told Gale that I rigged the draw. I did it for the right reasons, I know it should be his call but he asked me to help him and knowing Gale, he would insist on staying close to me instead of going to the college he wants. But back to Delly, I did everything to find a way to take her down, I even fought her but it wasn't enough so I tormented her on a daily basis.

I don't take these things lightly. If you Googled revenge you'll get _KatnissEverdeendotcom_

I'm not even kidding. Johanna and I made it for those seeking revenge. And it's a hit! I help a lot of revenge seeking daily, but my posse operates it. But this revenge doesn't just need KatnissEverdeen. It needs so much more than that. I love Madge. We've been friends since we were children. And I have had enough of her betrayals. Betray is in her nature and it's about time I put a stop to it. But knowing Madge for all those years she's going to know my moves, she's going to get away and move schools I know that for sure because she's coward. She runs away from her problems. But if she comes back, I'm going to make sure she regrets it…

I swung my legs off my bed throwing the blanket off of me. I made way to my bathroom and got myself ready for school. I did my hair in my everyday messy side braid. My makeup wasn't much, just a mere foundation, blush, lip gloss and a brush of waterproof mascara, and no eyeliner. Because it would just smudge off if I cry by any chance. And slipped into my cheerleading uniform; It's really unnecessary to wear it but we cheerleaders make sure to rub off to people that were cheerleaders. And slipped into my own letterman jacket; I recently received for getting captain in the varsity squad. And Gale's one is already displayed in my wall of fame.

I really love my uniform, hell it was earned with blood and sweat during practice. The former captain was a total bitch; she made everyone's life a living hell, and on school dances, the people without dates always end up down the bottom of the pyramid. She hated me but I had a boyfriend and she never got to put me down. I was shocked when I got captain, because she hated me and loved Madge. But she was a really good captain; we won most cheer comps when she was on the spot.

A properly fitted midriff sleeveless top and worn without leotards but only bra underneath. The team's logo is featured in the center of the top. The top ends right after the bra-line leaving my entire stomach bear showing my navel piercing. The bottom of cheerleading uniform is pleated skirt that starts right below my belly button. It's supposed to be on the natural waist line but it looks tacky so I always pull it up and also to make it shorter. And the squad just follows. And I wore spankies underneath my skirt.

And then went downstairs to eat breakfast by my lonesome. My parents divorced when I was just eleven years old and my sister Prim was nine. Prim's only two years younger than me but just like our parents, she's never home because she goes to a boarding school in England. Mum's living somewhere in Berlin or was it Paris now? And my father's somewhere I don't know, probably with his 100th girlfriend since his divorce with mum.

With my family money is never a problem. I could shower with money every day and never run out. My father Callahan Everdeen has shares with the biggest businesses in the world, whether it is; Record labels, hotels, Microsoft, etc. And my mother Sophia Rose Celeste was an heiress of the Celeste family, my mum's side that I never even have met. My mother was, is, very beautiful and vain. She used to tell me how horrible it was being pregnant with me. She never met any single one of my teachers, she constantly forgets my birthday, and she only comments about my appearance when she has something to criticize. And Prim, my sweet little sister. She's the perfect one and I'm the bad egg. But still, she's only one I have. I sweet as my dad is, he's never around and same goes for my mum…

Once I finished my salad, I got up and made way to the garage, hopped in my baby; my red glossy Ferrari California coupe-convertible. I got it the same day I got my permit from my uncle Brutus and his wife Enobaria. Clove's parents.

I dialled Johanna's number and put my Iphone5 on the compartment and I began to drive.

(**Bold Johanna **and _Italics Katniss)_

_"Hey Sluzza."_

**"Hey whore."**

_"You do have the details on Madge?"_

**"She left as like you said she would."**

_"She's such a coward! But we need to take her down if by any chance she comes back."_

**"Are you sure you want to Kat? She's your best friend."**

_"She's no anymore, but your right. We'll do it when she comes back. I have to go, I'm driving."_

**"I'll see you at school."**

Maybe I'm a little hesitant about this but Madge will pay. I don't know how but she will. I parked my car on my reserved lot. I stepped out and another convertible parked next to mine. I admire the car; it's obviously new, Ashton Martin. I looked but didn't touch. I wouldn't want anyone to touch it if it was mine. The owner stepped out; Finnick Odair, the new quarterback. I had my posse snoop him yesterday and he's a Leo, and he shagged half the girls in his old school twice. I'd say he's quiet the charmer.

"Is that Aston Martin V12 roadster?" I kinda felt insecure standing next my Ferrari while he stood next to a charcoal black convertible.

He raised his eyebrows out of curiosity but nods one. "You know cars?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly. "My father collected the miniature toys of the classics and I took interest."

"But you're a girly girl." He muttered.

I grimaced. "That's a bit sexist don't you think?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Now that I think of it, yeah. Sorry."

I just rolled my eyes.

"I almost forgot. Where do we go on mornings? "

"The group usually go out in the field to kick a few balls or help us with come up with routines. But you can do your own thing. If you please. But since you're new you can just come with me."

* * *

Finnick's pretty funny, he's charismatic, and a total flirt! We pretty much goofed around outside together. And he's an amazing football player. He showed proper tackles, demonstrated it with the other guys.

The way for a one on one tackle, with a person coming at you and not even trying to make a move, is to square your shoulders, plant your feet, get as low as you can, and go for their thighs or lower, remembering to wrap up.

Or cheek to cheek with your shoulder going into their stomach.

I even tried it with the guys but that obviously fails but when I tried with the girls. I nailed it! We hung around until the bell for roll call went off and we were off... For the first time after a very long time I went to the first two periods, straight. Without Madge to go behind the bleachers with to smoke, I'm stuck in class until I find a new wagging partner.

I would never ask Johanna, she's already addicted to weed, and I won't ask her to smoke with me. And Glimmer is always too busy hooking up with guys in the janitor's closet or the projecting room. Cashmere will hog it. Gloss is already my tonsil hockey partner. Marvel's gone as well with his sister. And Peeta's a hypocrite. Clove is my cousin and I don't want to encourage her smoking even though I know she already does. I'm not close enough with Cato. And the others aren't important enough. And Finnick is the only who I could try it with.

I'll ask him later and right then the bell of recess rang and I ran out, to the cafeteria shoving people out of way. But when I got there the ramp was still empty. I sat on my usual chair alone for a few minutes until Finnick came talking to a copper brown haired girl. It must be the new girl. She's pretty and innocent looking with that copper brown hair that flows past her shoulder with an Amy fringe. And her green eyes to match Finnick's. If you replaced her jeans and T-shirt into something more hottish then she could definitely be popular material. And then and there I was off getting Finnick as my wagging, slash, smoking partner. I can just easily replace Madge with the new girl.

I rushed over to them, interrupting their conversation. It was rude but who cares! I'm about to recruit the new girl. "Hey, I'm Katniss."

"Hi, I'm Annie." She replied bashfully.

She held out a hand but I ignore it and pulled her into a hug. "Were going to be the bestest friends!"

"Okay…" She said awkwardly, patting my back.

I pulled away with a big smile plastered on my face; it almost feels fake, because it probably is. But I need a reason to give her a makeover, and so I decided I'm having a sleepover. "So, I just decided to have a sleepover, why don't you come?"

She bit down her bottom lip, looking unsure. "I don't know… It's a school night and I won't be allowed."

"Please? Finnick will be there." I say in an attempt to tempt her.

"I will?" Finnick asks.

And I just nodded.

"Won't your parents mind having a boy over?"

I took a deep breath. "I live alone."

"I'm in then." He stated.

"So it's official! He's coming and you're coming. I'll see you there?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Great, be there by 7:00 O'clock." I said and began to walk away to invite more people, ignoring her protest behind me.

"Come over mine tonight, guys?"

"For what?"

"Sleepover with the new girl!" I said excitedly, taking a seat next to Gloss, who began peppering kisses on my face. "So are you in?"

"In your house? Fuck yeah!" Glimmer says.

* * *

Johanna and I headed over to my house right after school. She's been staying over a lot lately. Not that I mind, I actually love having her over because it's less scary and boring. Her parents took her car, and her credit card but she still have a lot of money because she has a savings just in case her parents does this, So she can still go shopping. And her grandparents hate her parents so they always side Johanna.

Anyway I asked Carmen; my nanny since I was a little baby to buy us underage teens alcohol and she does! She loves me like I'm her own daughter and I certainly love her more than the woman that calls herself my mother. Carmen is a loving, open minded person, she understands how it is being a teenager and doesn't disapprove of anything as long as it's safe. Anyway, I gave her a night off for a night after she returns with the alcohol and junk foods.

It's only 6:15 PM and Johanna and I were already wearing our nighties. Johanna wore her red cheerleading spankies and a white tank top with the school team name written on the center top. And I was the same, wearing my old cheer uniform, midriff tank top and my red shorts and over it is the school team jumper.

"Hey Kat, check this out."

I walked over where she's plopped and is on her laptop. I looked at the laptop and on it was a photo Gale outside a frat house holding beer with topless girls surrounding him and some of familiar faces from Panem. Johanna clicked on next photo and it was Gale snogging some blonde. There is an ache, a deep ache from the core of my body out of the. A gut wrenching feeling and it's not jealousy, its guilt. Because he wouldn't meet that girl if I chose to rig him closer here and we wouldn't be over.

"Are you okay?" Johanna asks sounding regretful for showing me the photos.

I licked my dry lips. "Yeah." Nodding I stood off my bed and fixed myself up avoiding looking on the mirror and see how pathetic and weak Gale makes me feel. "Let's go wait for the gang downstairs and maybe Carmen's back."

Everyone started arriving 5 minutes before seven and I put a movie for starters as we wait for the others to arrive at exactly 7:05 everyone arrived but Annie. But I didn't really care. After seeing that photo I only wanna top his photos with something worst that snogging and it's not topping kissing with sex. Just Kiss more than one guy and have a photo of it. And Johanna knows this too. Because if she and I have anything in common. Its revenge.

The group decided to play 'I never have ever' and we all gather up in a circle, the rules didn't need to be explained because we played this a thousand times. And go along to the right and Glimmer started, knowing her it's going to be sexual. "I never have ever got poison ivy for having sex in nature." Glimmer stated gulping down her vodka cruiser.

We all just looked at each other as she drinks, snickering and she stopped and when she noticed our stares she blushed.

And then it was Peeta. "I never have ever had to pick pubic hair from between my teeth." Everyone had to stop themselves from suppressing a hard laughed and for me I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt. "That's disgusting!"

Johanna was still laughing and took a shot of her beer and laughed again shooting the liquid right on Gloss face and she laughed even harder and so did I.

Gloss didn't react; he just filled his mouth with beer and deliberately spat it on Johanna's face. The group just watched the two spit at each other laughing until they finished. "Just go Johanna." Gloss says irritated wiping the sticky liquid of his face.

"I never have ever skinny dipped with an opposite sex?" She said unsure.

I picked up my absolute vodka and skolled three mouthfuls. Just to be clear I did it with Gale. We used to do everything together… And I mean everything.

And then Clove. "I never have ever acted out sex scenes with Barbie and Ken."

I, Johanna, Glimmer, Cashmere, Fox and Clove drank leaving the guys with mouth agape and wide eyes. "We had a wild imagination!" Clove said.

And then Cato. "I never have ever hidden porn under my bed and my parents finding it." Just like the Barbie and Ken situation it was us girls. "We had a wild imagination!" Cato mocked Clove's words earlier earing a hard slap from me and he just grimaced.

And it was me; I was battling on whether 'having sex on a national park or in a sleeping bag but I settled on. "I never have ever have sex in a sleeping bag." I gulped on my drink to avoid their reactions

But I still heard Johanna exclaimed. "You're not a virgin!"

I felt my face heated up as I put the drink down on the carpeted floor. I shook my head.

"Since when?" Cash pried.

I thought back? I don't even remember when. All I know is that Gale and I just did… Oh no wait… It was when Gale first said I love you and I said it back. But I don't wanna tell them that, I couldn't they'll just feel sorry for me. "It was at this party. You get drunk and don't remember anything after that. You know the drill."

"It's unromantic, that doesn't sound like Gale." Clove says.

"Not everything has to be a romantic notion, Clover."

I stood off from where I'm standing. "I'm hungry is anyone else hungry? Come on, let's eat."

* * *

_**That's it...**_

_**Review please it keeps me motivated and I will be updating the river in riverse tomorrow...**_

_**: )**_


	3. Midnight fun

I'm an arrogant person, that I can admit and I absolutely hate it when I get pitied. So sue me for lying and avoiding… Whatever… It's understandable. Having friends like mine, I'm sure you understand how it is. Them looking at you like your wounded; makes it worst.

It's been a fun night, we've played Seven minutes in heaven, a drinking game based on whenever someone's cliché on chick flicks, and more I never have ever but we are yet to play truth or dare and other childish games but now we are going to play kiss and hug chasey in the pool. So basically you chase, kiss and hug each other except in the pool and you have to be the one to kiss first and it has to be on the cheeks or lips, nowhere else. We divided ourselves into two groups; the boys and us girls or the 'Vadge' from vagina as Johanna calls us. And instead of having one person chase and kiss everyone, we made it a one man standing, or one gender standing. The team has to out kiss the other team and whoever is left; a vagina or a dick is the winner.

We surrounded the pool in a semi-circle by a gender pattern, the order started with Clove, Peeta, Glimmer, Cato, Me, Gloss, Cashmere, Finnick and Johanna. Fox didn't participate because she said she'll keep an eye out for us in case we're too drunk to swim but honestly we're not. It takes more than a lot of alcohol to get us drunk. We looked at each other with massive grins plastered on our faces. "You're going to lose, my pretties!" Cato yells out in a creepy voice.

We all just laughed.

We look around each other once again before readying our position. I raised hands over my head and lean forward.

"On the count of three and I'm diving in!" Cash warned.

1

2

3

I took a deep breath before setting in the water, I looked for a male to kiss and I found one, pale legs, I know exactly who it was; Peeta. I swam from behind him and came up the surface, throwing him myself onto him. He tries to push me off but it was too late my lips were already pressed on his cheek. I got myself off him and he went and got off the pool with the others.

I take a quick look before going under again. It was Clove, Finnick and I that's left. I stayed down again, but after 10 seconds I began to worry about air and that's when I saw legs, pale and short; Clove, and tanned and muscular; Finnick. There kicking for a bit then Cloves pale legs swam away. 'This is going to be so easy.' I thought to myself and then as I swim closer to Finnick, but he dove in, I saw a smirk when the bubbles began to pop away.

My mouth agape and then air I have was gone, I came up the surface again and gasp for air and quick dove back down and swam in the shallow end of the pool. My water was just on my waist when I came up. He was nowhere to be seen; I ignored the cheers of my friends.

"Boo." A warm breath hit my cheek and strong arms wrapped around me, disabling me to move but I wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp. I flinched my head from side to side to avoid his lips. But he managed to grab it onto it while his other pair wrapped around mine. I was going to purse my lips but that would still be a kiss, so I just let him. His grip on my arms started to loosen so I turned around and slammed my lips on his; His lips were cold from the cool air, soft and still taste of alcohol. He pulled away and gave me another chaste peck. His nose was against mine and his face has a confused look. "Who won?"

I shrug. "I don't even know."

* * *

We were all dried up and are in my bedroom, were all scattered doing our own thing. Fox and Clover were giving revenge advice on KatnissEverdeendotcom. Cashmere and Glimmer smoking pot and everyone in the room is getting room stoned without even knowing it. Peeta and Cato were chatting up some girls on their laptops. Johanna, Gloss, Finnick and I took selfies.

"Katniss lie down, Finnick take your shirt off and get on top of Katniss, and Kat wrap your legs around his waist." Johanna ordered, grinning like an idiot with that mischievous look of hers.

I just smiled back and did what she said. She's helping me top Gale's indiscretion. Finnick didn't even protest, he grinned and did what Johanna said. I wrapped my tightly around his waist. Maybe were stoned… Stoned or not, he's hot and I'm going to enjoy this more than I should.

"That's good! Do more, do more!" Johanna encouraged; doing weird photographer moves. Uh oh, I think she's high as a kite.

I'm very forward person but not when it came to sexual intercourse but I just wanna let loose, do more, and do it like there's no tomorrow. And I did, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, we were nose to nose and he starts to unbutton my fresh long sleeve with three buttons on it. "That's enough guys, we're still here. "Fox says, pulling me from under Finnick.

* * *

We were all a little high; I know that fore sure because we're all acting; weirder than we all are. And every time I move, I feel like I'm falling over. And everything is funny when it's not. It's only 12:45pm and we all have nothing to do. We have several suggestions but nothing's better than truth or dare Panem style.

Panem style is for no faint hearted to play. There's no wussies allowed you must do every dare, and tell the truth for the truth or you will suffer a consequence. And if you refuse, you will get another unknowingly worst truth or dare.

I spin the bottle and its mouth landed on Johanna and Gloss the other end. "Yesssss, it's meh!" Gloss yells excitedly, fist pumping the air.

"Hit me Gloss." Jo says smugly.

"Truth or dare, Jojo?"

"Dare! I aint no pansy."

Gloss smirks. "I dare you to go commando and do split!"

Johanna shrugged, stood off the floor and went to the toilet, at least 2minutes later she returned and effortlessly did a split. The boys were amazed. "I still can't get over how flexible you girls are!" Gloss exclaimed.

Jonanna spun the bottle and the mouth landed on Glimmer and the other side on Cato.

"Touch your elbows together and hold them that way for the next 3 rounds." cato dared Glimmer.

Peeta high five Cato for the 'good' dare. Noted sarcastic. That's so pervy. Your elbows pushes up your breast together. "_Boys_." Fox said under her breath. Gloss quiet sursed under his breath about how disgusting to see his kid sister in that state.

Finnick was dared to strip out of his outerlayers by Cashmere. And let's say it, he has the best body I have ever seen! I thought it was Gloss, then Gale second but Finnick's so muscular. In a good way. It's not one of those digustingly ripped abs. Peeta admitted to be a virgin for the question Johanna asked. Fox was dared to let Peeta do a body shot with her bod. She stripped off her tight fitted shirt and lied down flat on her stomach. Tequila was poured on her belly button, salt scattered on the alley of her breast and lime was placed on her open mouth.

Peeta sucked the liquid of her belly and licked off the salt on the alley of her breast. It was like Miley Cyrus licking herself in the music video of 'Adore you'. Gross... And with his mouth real wide. He sucked on the lime still on Fox' mouth.

"That's gross." A repulse sound came out of my mouth. I guess seeing your brother like friend get it on with an older girl isn't a pretty picture.

The bottle landed on Cato and ass on me. I suddenly feel exhilirated, pumped!

"I, Katniss Everdeen, dare you, Cato Alexander, to go to a place of the groups choice and pick up an older, cougar age mom. A MYLE." A mischievious grinned plastered on my face.

"What"s a M.Y.L.F?" Cashmere asks.

"Mom you'd like to fuck!"

The group laughs, muttering. 'Shit only Katniss comes up with.'

Cato looks excited, because it's a challenge and there's nothing Cato wants more than a challenge. "Where do you want me to do this?"

The group were having their own democracy. Some wants to go to a gay bar but that's obviously out of the question because if there were women they wouldn't want Cato.

**_(A/N: I'm sorry if that offended anyone. I didn't mean it and I support gay marriage BTW.)_**

Clove suggested a single parent's group and have Cato pretend go have a pregnant girlfriend and he's preparing himself for the worst. That's not bad. I give her 8 points for effort. That's not quiet it. There must be something be something better.

"What about... Nah... There's nothing I could come up with." Finnick grumbled.

"Let's just give Clove's idea a go?" Glimmer suggested, unsure. Still touching her elbows together.

What idiots. "It's too late if ya haven't noticed it's almost 1 am in the morning." I said in a duh tone.

"Let's just continue play next time and watch movies while getting drunk." Jo said. "Didn't you just bought a thousand new dvds, Kat?"

I nodded my head. "Can we watch Romeo and Juliet first? The brand new one that just came out last year."

"There's one that just came out?" Peeta asks looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah Peet." Fox answered Peeta. "The one with Hailee Steinfeld and Douglas my-future-husband Booth."

* * *

(Third-Person-ish)

While the group watched their movie in pairs, happily clinging onto each other there was one person half way across the country who's not so happy. Gale was having a blast first frat house party. He drank, met girls. He even snogged some and he did every horrible thing a hormonal teenager does. Gale was too bored to stay for the whole party. He had fun with the first 3 or 4 hours but he couldn't be fucked staying.

Gale did pretty much every distracting thing he could think of to stop himself of thinking of home. His family, friends, his girlfrien-, correction. His ex-girlfriend. Though he thought he was ready to leave the Capitol. He wasn't ready ready. He thought wrong.

He wondered if he made different decisions. How that decision would be like right that very moment. If he didn't decide to draw from the hat, Katniss wouldn't be able to even think of rigging it.

And if he didn't let his pride get in the way that night and didn't break things off with Katniss. They would still be together. Gale loved Katniss more than he ever loved any girl besides for his mom and little sister Posy. He truly love her.

Katniss was, still is the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Katniss was perfect. She has something that draws you in. She's magnetic. Her eyes shone as bright as the moon. Her eyes are the most favorite thing Gale loved about her physical features. Even though they both have smouldering gray eyes., Gale still loved Katniss' the best.

These past months he's been gone he checked on her facebook weekly. No nightly. There was always a new status or two on her wall. Sometimes a photo. But if she goes to a party she post a whole lot. Including this night. She was tagged alot by Johanna and pretty much the whole group.

Johanna Mason: Katniss getting her thang on with the new QB! ;D _with _**Finnick Odair**_, _at, **The main crib**.

A photo of Katniss under some tanned shirtless guy. She has her legs wrapped around his waist.

Gale wasn't angry... he was furious and jealous... Mostly jealous. He gripped on the lap top mouse the outside plastic cracked. He slowly untighten the jaw he didn't even know clenched and check himself before he wreck himself.

He knew this would happen... Katniss moving on but he just didn't realized this soon. Maybe Katniss didn't love him as much as he thought.

He felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket, he pulled it out to look at the message.

_**Rory Hawthorne**_: _**Dude, mum and dad fought again. Mum, Posy and myself are about to get on the plane back there in the U.S. Mum said to call the head house keeper Sophia or something to tell her to get the rooms ready. Oh if you get the chance tell Vick he's a fucking dick for choosing to stay with dad!**_

The first thing Gale noticed was the way he spelled mom. He spelled mum instead. It's very Australian. But Gale made a quick call to Sophia and told her mom's returning after giving his cheating father another chance.

He quickly replied to Rory: _**Why are you still awake? It's so late, and how's mom?**_

**Rory Hawthorne**: **Plane hasn't took off dick, still in Australia and mum is mum. She acts like everything's alright. Gotta go boarding now.**

* * *

**A/N: It suckss! I have had this for so long... I just never had the time to post. I'm updating River In Reverse really soon...**

**I want Rory and Prim together that's why I want his to be in the Capitol. And I'm having Prim home too! Rory will be 15 aswell as Prim.**


	4. Return

**_Disclaimer: I used gossip on this and I don't own it, just like I don't own the hunger games._**

**_Primrose will be portrayed by the Shailee Woodley because she has a resemblance to Willow Shields._**

**_And Rory will be played by Theo James except with Gray eyes. He has that greek god look like Liam Hemsworth does._**

**_I saw the trailer for Divergent and I love them together._**

* * *

**_Rude by Magic_**

**_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit_**

**_Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you_**

**_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_**

**_To ask you a question_**

**_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah, yeah_**

**_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes_**

**_'Cause I need to know_**

**_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_**

**_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!_**

**_Why you gotta be so rude?_**

**_Don't you know I'm human too?_**

**_why you gotta be so rude?_**

**_I'm gonna marry her anyway_**

**_marry that girl_**

**_marry her anyway_**

**_marry that girl_**

**_yeah, no matter what you say_**

**_marry that girl_**

**_and we'll be a family_**

* * *

(Katniss)

The day after my wonderfully painful hang overed aftermath of my sleepover Annie was avoiding. Poor girl was terrified when she saw me. She looked at me like I had fangs and was about to pounce and rip her apart.

I was getting my stuff ready for my next subject when I heard two wanabees making fun of poor Annie. Who's locker turned out just on the opposite of mine. I tuned into listen.

"Your hairstyle is so ugly my cat has coughed up better looking ones." Wanabee 1 sneered.

Wannabee 2 laughed and said. "Your so ugly the only dates you get are on a calendar."

The wannabees laughed together praising how good their insults are. "Do you even have any friends?"

Fucking bitches...

I walked up to where they the three stood. "Katniss." The two wannabees gasp when they saw me. I noticed that I know the two of them; Chloe and Khloe, the twins. Gosh they are so annoying. They have been a pain in my ass since they move here.

I glare at both of them and turn to a teary eyes Annie. "Annie!" I awknowledge Her cheerfully. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Your friends with this loser?" Chloe says.

"Yes, now scram!" They're eyes widen and looked at me disbelief. "Seriously whores, now beat it!" I hissed and they were off Looking scared.

I wiped my scary look off my face and changed it into a smile for Annie. "Damn girl!" I exclaimed when I noticed her clothing. "What the damn hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes?"

"I can see that" A frown plastered on my face. "Why are you wearing that?" I grab her plain white medium sized shirt. "This doesn't match these." I refered to her sleeveless cardigan.

"Because I don't want to look like I'm superficial."

"No wonder those two were making fun of you." I mumbled under my breath. "Come on. I'm sure I have spare clothes you can borrow."

* * *

"So what's up with your style? You can't be poor. You go to Panem." I say putting some last touches of make up on her face.

"I'm not poor. I just like simple-comfortable clothes and besides my mom absolutely hates that I don't have fashion sense." She replied.

I let out an airy laugh. "That I can relate too. Except I don't make myself look stupid by wearing unmatched clothes that makes me look like a hippy. There an other ways to get your mom's attention."

"You don't understand. You don't know my mother."

I scoff. "Please."

"You don't" Annie piped quietly.

"Then enlighten me."

She gave looked at me directly on the eyes. "Nah... I don't want to bore you with the unimportant details of my life."

I nodded. "But let me guess? Constant insults? Divorced parents? Mine doesn't even talk to me. My family is scattered all across the globe. My mom has never met any single one of my teachers. She constantly forgets my birthday. She only comments on my appearance when she has something to critisize."

"Same with my mom!" Annie exclaimed. "My dad's different though. He's sweet but he just-" I butted in. "Never around."

"Yeah... I guess we have more incommon than I thought."

* * *

After I was done with Annie it was already a few minutes until lunch. I was so proud by Annie's new look. It was lucky enough she's exactly my size. She wore my cream casual romper with a ivory cardigan and nude hills. I put her hair in a messy bun with strand hanging. Her make up is simply and with natural colors. And I let her borrow my spare bag that was in my locker.

She was really excited by her new look. She was a bit insecure about her legs but that was it. She's really genuine and truly want to be her friend and just be a fake friend.

Everyone was in the popular table were awed by how pretty Annie now looks. And she was encouraged that she should join the squad but she's really not cheerful but I won't stop her if she wants to join.

"Oh my fucking god!" Johanna exclaimed.

"What is it?" Cato asked.

Johanna's finger pointed at the direction behind me. I just ignore it until I heard Glimmer say. "Is that Gale?"

I head suddenly turn to where they all look. Is was Gale! But shorter. It can't be Gale, he's in college and he's 6'3 this guy must 6'0. I can't think straight! What is this Gale doing here? If it is Gale.

When he saw me he smiled and called out my name, I was too shocked for my brain to even process. He starts to walk over the table. There were still a few murmuring on the table.

"Katniss." His voice was different less deeper and less husky like Gale's.

"Gale?"

And he laughs. "Nah... It's me Rory."

"Oh." My voice sounded disappointed but when I realized it's the little boy who's loved me since he could talk. "I mean OH!" I said more excitedly. I stood of my seat to hug him.

"Gale said you'll take care of me here." Rory said.

"Great he assigned me for babysitting." I joked.

"Hey." Rory nudged me playfully. "I'm only two years younger Katniss! Remember that." He said with a playful wink.

I laughed. "I'll have to pass Ror, I'm still rooting for you and Prim!"

His face screwed up. "How is my least favorite Everdeen?"

"Good, she's coming back here for a week sometime this month."

"I have a bad timing of coming back here then." He said bluntly.

I just shook my head. For some reason they have always hated each other. They always have a rivalry going on but that was 3 years ago. I really hope they get along.

I introduced the group to Rory and they all got along great. "Hawthorne's have really good genes, huh." I heard Gloss say.

I couldn't be bothered going the whole day of school so instead I just went home. The outside of my house was really weird. There were party decorations and a white trunk. There was laughter inside the house. I walked inside making sure not to make a sound.

"Katniss." Carmen gasp.

"What's going on."

"Your home early."

"What's going on." I repeated.

"We were going to surprise you." A voice from behind me says.

I turn around and found my little sister, who's not so litle anymore. He hair was no longer pale blonde, it was darker, she was a bit tanned, and she has boobs!

"You have boobs!" I blurted out.

She laughs and came to hug me. "It's good to see you too."

"Why are you here? I mean why are you here early?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise! I cooked with Carmen and everything!" She said enthusiastically.

I looked around to see if there were any damages. "I am surprised... Surprised that the house hasn't burned down."

"Bitch." Prim said under her breath.

I just rolled my eyes. "I should invite my friends over so you can meet them! Oh-oh and Rory since he's back."

"Rory's back?" Her face screwed up.

I rolled my eyes once more. "Yer. I bet he'll be surprised when he sees you. Oh my god Prim you should see Rory! He looks a lot like Gale, it isn't even funny."

She just rolled her eyes. What is this eye rolling competition? I pulled her into a hugged and sent a text to everyone to come over right after school by everyone including Annie. I really feel like she did really well, getting along with the group and all.

Carmen got the food ready in the table while I gave Prim a tour around the house since she hasn't lived here for a very long time. Her room was different from what it was last time I was here. It was maintained clean. Different furnishing and settings. Prim and I sat on the dinner table whilst she tells stories about her.

"The head mistress said if I keep up my good work I could become head girl! And I'm assigned captain for hockey. It's amazing there. You would really love it there if you move." Prim says with a suggesting tone.

I sighed. "Prim. Boarding school isn't really my thing and I'd rather be a continent away from mom."

"Didn't you know, she moved in with her boyfriend in New York. A few months ago." Prim says.

This doesn't even affect me, because I have no expectation from my mother at all but the part where I've been breathing the same american air as my fucking mom got to me. "Great."

The doorbell rang and Prim excused herself probably to the bathroom. Carmen went to open the door and came back with Rory by her side. Rory handed me a a bouquet of flowers and I handed it to Carmen to water.

"So where's the she-devil?" Rory says.

"I see you still haven't changed." Prim says walking back to the table. "Still an asshole, I see."

I wished I have a camera right now for Rory's face. It was hilarious. His mouth agape and wide eyes eyeing Prim. Prim was the same with Rory when she saw him. "Puberty." I sang.

The pair blushed.

* * *

Later that night when the gang went home Prim and lied down on my bed still telling each others stuff.

"What did you think of Rory?"

"He was fine I guess." Prim says trying to play it cool.

"Whatever you say little sister."

Prim sighed. "Fine. He's kinda hot."

I stared at her with a brow raised.

"Fine, he's really hot." Prim admitted.

I couldn't help laugh. "I never thought I would see the day you would say something nice about Rory. Let alone the day you say he's hot."

Prim punched my shoulder playfully but with force. "Shut it.

* * *

I lied down staring directly on my ceiling thinking things. I should really visit Hazelle. I haven't seen her for years since she left for Australia with her family except for Gale because he wanted to stay close to Katniss. Hazelle was her mother's best friend but that was years ago. Back in the olden days. Way before my mother became the woman that she is now.

I decided I go 'round 11 and have brunch with the Hawthorne's. Hazelle makes really delicious brunch, I really miss her cooking. Hell she's the best cook I know. Better than 5 star professional chefs.

* * *

**_Shortyy!_**


End file.
